Ulquiorra
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Ulquiorra adalah seorang tuan muda dari keluarga ternama bernama Schiffer, namun saat ia melakukan sebuah eskperimen, Ulquiorra menghilang! Chap 3 Update! Warning :Gaje, hampir full Grimmjow's pov, slight GrimmNel, Typo. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dahulu di sebuah puri yang ditempati oleh keluarga bangasawan yang terkenal di seluruh Kota Hueco Mundo . Namun, keluarga bangsawan tersebut mengalami tragedi, yaitu sang penerus a.k.a tuan muda mereka menghilang secara tak wajar.

Disclaimer : Kalau Bleach milikku Ulqui akan jadi peran utama dan hidup bahagia bersama Orihime.

Main chara : Ulquiorra, Grimmjow de el el

Genre : Masih bingung.

Rated : T, belum berani bikin yang M

Warning : Slight GrimmNEl. Mungkin OOC

06.00 a.m in Schiffer's house

"Hah…hah…hah…" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap berambut biru berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dilihat dari cara berlarinya, ia kelihatan seperti sedang terburu-buru. Tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak salah satu ujung anak tangga.

"HUWAAAA!" Teriaknya saat terjatuh.

"ADuh! Gawat! Sudah jam segini!" sang pemuda tersebut panik, dengan segera ia bangun dan membersihkan celananya akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Ck ck ck, kerjamu sangat payah, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Ucap Seorang wanita tiba-tiba dari belakang sang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Grimmjow. Merasa ada yang menyebutkan namanya, Grimjoww menoleh, seketika wajahnya langsung menunjukkan eksperesi yang amat sangat panik.

"GYAAA! KEPALA PELAYAN!" Teriak Grimmjow. Orang yang dipanggil ketua pelayan tersebut menyeringai penuh arti. Mau tidak mau Grimmjow harus membungkuk-bungkuk mohon maaf kalau tidak mau gajinya dikurangi.

"Ma…ma.." Ya, sepertinya sang pemuda keren ini kelihatan sulit untuk meminta maaf.

"Khi..khi..khi.." Ketua pelayan tersebut cekikikan sendiri, membuat Grimmjow bingung. Orang yang dianggap ketua pelayan tersebut akhirnya membuak kedoknya. Dia melepas rambut palsu, melepas koontak mata berwarna, dan melepas kacamatanya.

"NELIEL!"

"Ehehe hehehe, ya, ini aku Grimmy-kun." Kata gadis bernama Neliel tersebut. Tadinya Grimmjow mau marah kepada Neliel, tapi tidak jadi karena Neliel tersenyum sangat manis di hadapan Grimmjow.

"Jadi, kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk mengganggu aku di pagi hari?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin ketemu sama kamu, Grimmy-kun. Nel kangen!" Ucap Nel sambil memeluk Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apakah seorang nona muda sepertimu merindukanku yang hanya pelayan tuan muda dari keluarga Schiffer ini?" Grimmjow melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Nel lekat-lekat. Memang, status mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Neliel adalah seorang nona muda dari keluarga terkaya no.2 di Kota Hueco Mundo, yaitu keluarga Sousuke. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya seorang pelayan khusus tuan muda dari keluarga Schiffer.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Grimmy-kun. Ngomong –ngomong apa kamu sudah menemukan Ulquiorra?" Nel balik bertanya kepada Grimmjow.

"Cish! Belum. Susah sekali menemukan orang itu. Mana dia menghilang secara tidak wajar pula! Aku sendiri pun masih bingung, dia sudah mati atau masih hidup. Dasar, bikin orang repot saja!" Grimmjow mengeluarkan semua uneg-unengnya.

"Tapi biarpun begitu kamu masih terus mencarinya, kan? Bilang saja kalau kamu mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra." Kata Neliel.

"Si…siapa yang khawatir? Aku…hanya menjalankan tugas, tahu!" Grimjoww malu-malu kucing. Neliel terkekeh melihat respon dari grimmjow.

"Ya, ya, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh. Cepat bekerja sana! Nanti yang ada, ketua pelayan yang asli nongol lagi." Neliel mendorong tubuh Grimmjow dari belakang.

"Heh! Kau benar juga. Sampai nanti Nel-chan." Grimmjow melambaikan tangan dan disambut senyuman manis dari Nel.

"Haahh…Ulqui, sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucap Neliel sambil melihat langit dari jendela di sampingnya.

Grimmjow terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, biarpun dia berstatus sebagai pelayan, tetapi sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang pelayan biasa. Melainkan, mirip seperti pelayan pribadi sekaligus anjing penjaga dari tuan muda Schiffer yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi dan mengayomi sang tuan muda apapun yang terjadi.

"Hahh..."Grimmjow mengehela napas.

"Sebenarnya, tuan muda menghilang kemana, sih?" Grimmjow terlihat bête karena ia terus mencari tuan muda yang mengilang secara misterius tetapi tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah mewah Schiffer. Dia pergi menuju taman bunga di halaman belakang. Setelah sampai ia memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman tersebut, terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia sedang pusing.

"RRRRR" HP Grimmjow bergetar. Grimmjow menatap layar handphonenya dan menemukan sebuah pesan untuknya.

From : Nel

Grimmy-kun selamat bekerja ya! Semangat!

Grimmjow tersenyum atas sms dari kekasihnya tersebut. Ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku jas dan kembali berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ia meneliti satu- demi satu ruangan takut-takut nanti ada ruangan yang masih berantakan.

"Yep, bagus! Semua ruangan sudah beres! Saatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang satu lagi." Ia segera menuju depan rumah dan menaiki sebuah mobil limousine.

"Seperti biasanya." Arah Grimmjow kepada sang supir pribadi keluarga Schiffer.

"Baik, Grimmjow-san." Jawab sang supir tersebut. Para staff keluarga yang lain pun menghormati Grimmjow. Dan mobil pun melaju menjauhi rumah keluarga Schiffer.

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang pusat Kota Hueco Mundo ramai oleh banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Begitu juga seorang Pria berambut hitam pekat yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat ditambah matanya yang bewarna emerald yang indah seolah-olah dapat menghinoptis siapa saja yang memandangnya. Pria tersebut berjalan menelusuri setiap jejak di kota tersebut. Tetapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Hikaru-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti senja. Pria yang dipanggil Hikaru tersebut menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"On..Onna?" Ucapnya terbata karena napasnya yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu sedikit cemberut karena dipanggil dengan sebutan Onna. Tapi hal tersebut lupakan dan kini raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Bukan onna! Tapi Orihime! Hikaru-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" gadis yang bernama Orihime segera membopong sang pria yang keadaannya sangat lelah tersebut. Dengan tenaganya, gadis itu membawa Hikaru ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti senja tersebut langsung mendudukkan Hikaru dan segera memberikan susu hangat kepadanya.

"Hikaru-kun, padahal kamu tahu sendiri kalau tubuhmu sedang tidak bersahabat, tetapi kenapa kamu terus memaksakan diri untuk pergi keluar?" Orihime bertanya kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Orihime. Kupikir jika aku terus-terusan berdiam diri di sini aku takut jika akan merepotkanmu. Jadi…aku mencoba mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Hikaru seraya menyeruput susu hangat yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Orihime tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia rawat.

"Kau tidak merepotkan, kok, Hikaru-kun. Bahkan aku senang karena aku tidak sendirian lagi semenjak kakakku meninggal." Orihime tersenyum lembut. Hikaru merasakan wajahnya memanas langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan tidak sehat, bahkan tidur pun kau gelisah seolah-olah kamu bermimpi buruk, Hikaru-kun?" Orihime bertanya kembali. Sementara, lelaki yang ia panggil Hikaru ini hanya diam. Biarpun keliahtannya Hiakru seperti oarng normal seperti yang lainnya dan sering kai banyak bicara. Orihime tahu bahwa tatapan Hikaru itu kosong seperti suram tak ada sebuah ekspresi di raut wajah dan matanya tersebut.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sakit kepala, aku juga bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat sebuah rumah mewah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah puri, di situ ada seseorang yang mirip sekali denganku sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian yang entah apa itu. Kemudian ruangan yang terdapat orang itu meledak dan tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun. Itu saja." Ucap Hikaru panjang sekali.

"Jangan-jangan itu ingatan masa lalumu." Orihime mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku ini siapa sih?" Hikaru kelihatan frustasi.

"Hikaru-kun, tenang saja kita pasti bisa menemukan orang yang mengenalmu dan mencari tahu siapa dirimu." Orihime memeluk Hikaru seraya mengelus punggung Hikaru layaknya seorang Kakak menenangkan adiknya.

"Terima kasih, Orihime-chan." Ucap Hikaru.

* * *

Grimmjow berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Hueco Mundo, matanya menelusuri setiap inci pemandangan Kota Hueco Mundo. Sesekali ia menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang apakah mereka pernah bertemu dengan lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang didekskripsikan oleh Grimmjow.

"Hahh…lelahnya." Grimmjow duduk di bangku yang berada di taman kota. Matanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan dan membuatnya rileks untuk sementara.

"Menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus anjing penjaga tenyata tidak mudah ya." Grimmjow berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Orihime! Tunggu!" ucap seseorang yang membuat Grimmjow yang tadinya sedang santai terlonjak kaget dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Su…suara itu…suara yang datar itu…jangan-jangan.." Dengan segera Grimmjow meninggalkan bangku taman tersebut dan mencari asal suara yang membuatnya senang bercampur ragu.

"Ayolah, Hikaru-kun. Jangan lambat, nanti kau terlambat ke tempat kerjamu. Ini kan hari pertama kamu bekerja di toko mainan tersebut." Ucap Orihime sambil menarik tangan Hikaru. Grimmjow membelakkan mata begitu melihat siapa yang sedang ditarik oleh Orihime.

"Ulquiorra!" Begitulah kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut Grimmjow. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tuan mudanya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Grimmjow menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Tuan muda Ulquiorra! Anda masih hidup! Syukurlah!" Grimmjow memegang kedua bahu orang yang dipanggil Ulquiorra. Orihime terlihat bingung dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan dia dan Ulquiorra.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Ucap Ulquiorra dingin sambil menepis kedua tangan Grimmjow.

"A…ano…apa anda kenal dengan Hikaru-kun?" Tanya Orihime kepada Grimmjow.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku kenal dengannya, dia ini Ulquiorra Schiffer, tuan muda dari keluarga bangsawan Schiffer dan aku adalah pelayang pribadinya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ucap Grimmjow. Mendengar perkataan Grimmjow, Ulquiorra merasakan pening di kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Grimmjow bertanya balik.

"Aku…" Sebelum Orihime menjawab, Ulquiorra mengerang tertahan akibat kepalanya yang makin sakit.

"Tuan muda!" Grimmjow segera menghampiri Ulquiorra. Orihime pun begitu.

"Sebaiknya, kita membawa Hi, eh, Schiffer-san ke rumahku saja dulu. Rumahku dekat dari sini kok." Saran Orihime.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya di sana." Grimmjow menyetujui saran dari Orihime. Semenit kemudian, sebuah mobil limousine berwarna silver muncul di hadapan Grimmjow dkk. Orihime takjub dengan mobil mewah di hadapannya.

Grimmjow mendudukkan Ulquiorra di jok belakang mobil.

"Ayo masuk! Jangan lupa beritau di mana alamat rumahmu." Orihime mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik keluarga Schiffer.

'Luasnya.' begitulah kata yang muncul di benak Orihime begitu melihat isi dalam mobi limousine yang ia tumpangi tersebut.

"Baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi, Grimmjow-san?" Tanya sang supir sambil menengok ke arah penumpangnya melalui kaca spion.

"A…em…kita ke Jl. Indah sekali no.123456." Jawab Orihime. Mendengar ucapan dari Orihime, sang supir langsung tancap gas.

"Ugh…" Ulquiorra masih memegangi kepalanya, Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra khawatir.

"Tuan muda." Ucap Grimmjow pelan.

Mobil limousine yang ditumpangi oleh Grimmjow, Orihime dan Ulquiorra berhenti di suatu rumah-rumah petakkan berukuran tidak begitu besar. Grimmjow turun terlebih dahulu, ia membukakan pintu untuk Orihime. Setelah Orihime keluar dari mobil, Grimmjow dan Orihime membantu Ulquiorra untuk berdiri.

"Nah, Onna, di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Grimmjow. Orihime menunjuk salah satu rumah yang bertuliskan Hime.

"Ayo, Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow dan Orihime menuntun Ulquiorra untuk berjalan ke rumah Orihime.

Setelah masuk, Grimmjow dan Orihime menidurkan Ulquiorra di sofa ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga di rumah Orihime. Tak lupa, Orihime membuatkan sebuah teh hangat untuk Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih, err…."

"Orihime." Ucap Orihime cepat.

"Okey, Orihime, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Grimmjow sopan .

"Er…Grimmjow-san, kalau boleh tahu, siapa sebenarnya Hikaru? Kenapa dia jadi hilang ingatan begitu?" Tanya Orihime. Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya.

"Hilang ingatan?" Grimmjow bingung sendiri.

"Ya, memangnya anda tidak tahu." Orihime ikutan bingung.

"Berarti kejadian itu membuat ingatannya menghilang." Ucap Grimmjow lirih. Terlihat dari matanya terdapat rasa kecewa bercampur sedih. Orihime dapat mengerti betapa sedihnya Grimmjow begitu mengetahui kalau Ulquiorra ternyata kehilangan ingatannya.

"Eng..an..anu memangnya kejadian apa Grimmjow-san?" Ucap Orihme hati-hati.

"Begini."

TBC

Fiuh~ akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke fandom bleach.

Ini fic multichap pertama saya loh di fandom Bleach.

Grimmjow : woy author gila! Seenaknya aja loe bikin gue jadi pelayan si kalong ntuh!^nunjuk-nunjuk Ulqui^

Ulqui : Kau kira aku mau punya pelayan macam kau?

Grimmjow : UAPAAA?

Author : eits, jangan bertengkar dulu..

Ulqui : Hn

Grimmjow : Pokoknya gw ga terima kalo w jadi pelayan si kalong ntuh!

Author : Yah, Grimmjow, kamu mau gak mau harus mau^?^. terimalah nasibmu dengan pasrah nak..

Ulqui : gaje deh…yak, para readers, jangan lupa REVIEW

Para senpai dan readers sekalian kira-kira fic ini layak untuk dilanjutin gak?

KEEP OR DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

ULQUIORRA

DISCLAIMER : Tite Kubo, kalau bleach punya saya Ulqui bakal jadi tokoh utama dan grimmjow masih hidup sampai saat ini.

Pairing : Niatnya sih UlquiHime, slight GrimmNel

MainChara : Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel dll

Rated : T

Genre : Spiritual, tragedy dan sedikit romance.

Warning : abal, gaje, typo berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Author'note: chapter kedua Ini adalah flashback sehari sebelum Ulquiorra menghilang dan sesudahnya.

* * *

Full Grimmjow Pov's

Di sebuah kota bernama Hueco Mundo terdapat satu keluarga terkaya dan terkenal no.1 di kota ini. Keluarga itu bernama keluarga Schiffer, dalam keluarga Schiffer terdapat sepasang suami istri dengan satu anak tunggal dari sepasang suami istri tersebut. Sang kepala keluarga bernama Gin schiffer dan Rangiku Schiffer. Anak mereka bernama Ulquiorra schiffer.

Ulquiorra adalah tuan muda berumur 17 tahun dengan wajah yang tampan, rambut berwarna hitam pekat, berkulit putih pucat dan bermata emerald yang sanggup membuat wanita manapun terhipnotis begitu melihat mata indah milik Ulquiorra. Saat ini, Ulquiorra sedang bejalan-jalan di taman bunga halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Rasanya hampa." Ucapnya datar sambil menatap langit biru.

"Tuan Muda." Aku memanggilnya dari belakang. Kulihat tuan muda langsung berbalik badan.

"Grimmjow." Ucapnya datar seperti biasanya. Yah, beginilaah Tuan Muda Ulquiorra, dalam setiap perkataannya ia selalu datar dan dingin.

"Ada apa? Anda kelihatan tidak senang." Ucapku kepada Tuan Muda dan kulihat ia sedikit kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Bukankah aku memang begini?" perkataan tuan muda benar-benar sukses membuatku kaget. Jelas saja aku kaget, baru kali ini Tuan Muda berkata jujur tentang sikapnya, apalagi terhadapku.

"Tuan Muda?" Tanyaku yang masih diliputi rasa kaget bercampur heran. Takut-takut kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada majikanku ini.

"Hhh…" Ia hanya menghela nafas. Tuan Muda berjalan melaluiku tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Merasa kesal karena tak dianggap aku akhirnya memanggilnya.

"WOY! ULQUIORRA!" teriakku tanpa sopan santun sedikit pun kepada majikanku ini. Yah, mungkin memang sudah sifatku sih ya.

"Apa lagi Grimmjow?" Tanyanya dingin seperti biasanya. Aku mendengus.

"Aku mau pergi ke lab, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" ucapan tuan muda sukses membuatku kaget lagi. Tumben sekali dia yang mengajak, biasanya aku yang selalu mengikutinya tanpa suruhannya.

"Bolehlah." Jawabku pada akhirnya. Kami pun beranjak pergi menuju laboratorium milik keluarga Schiffer . Sebenarnya aku sangat malas pergi ke laboratorium ini karena pergi ke sana harus masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada agak jauh dari kediaman utama, belum lagi harus bertemu dengan penjaga laboraotium gaje bernama Szayel. Cish! Kalau bukan tuan muda yang pergi dan menyuruhku ke sana, aku pasti takkan mau pergi biarpun di bayar puluhan juta pun.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda." dan benar saja si rambut pink sudah stand by di depan pintu masuk lab.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Muda.

"Dan, tumben kau ke sini, Grimmjow." Szayel menyeringai ke arahku. Dengan segera kau memberinya death glare.

"Kalau bukan karena Tuan Muda itu aku juga takkan mau ke sini." Ucapku sengit, reaksinya? Dia malah terkekeh! Grrr…dasar orang menyebalkan.

"Grimmjow, Szayel? Sedang apa kalian di luar? Cepat masuk dan bantu aku!" Atas suruhan Tuan Muda, aku akhirnya mau tak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan lab nista ini.

"Tuan muda, apa yang ingin anda eksperimenkan?" Szayel berkata kepada Tuan Muda yang masih bergelut dengan cairan-cairan berwarna-warni yang membuatku merinding.

"…" Tak ada sepatah kata pun terlontar dari mulut Tuan Muda.

"Baiklah saya akan segera bersiap-siap." Kulihat Szayel memakai jas lab dan sarung tangan. Sementara aku hanya menonton saja.

Detik ke detik, menit ke menit, dan jam ke jam belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tuan Muda Ulquiorra akan menyudahi kegiatannya. Jujur, sekarang ini aku sudah sangat bosan dan mulai dilanda kantuk. Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya Tuan Muda menyudahi acaranya tersebut.

"Grimmjow, ayo pulang!" suruhnya. Aku segera bangkit dari temapt dudukku dan memakaikan jas milik Tuan Muda.

"Szayel, tolong larutan tadi jangan diapa-apakan olehmu sampai aku kembali ke sini dan di simpan di dalam lemari pendingin dengan suhu -12 derajat celcius."Tuan muda berpesan kepada si pinky sebelum kami berdua benar-benar keluar dari ruangan lab terkutuk ini. Tetapi sebelum aku beranjak pergi dari lab, kulihat Szayel menyeringai dengan seringaian yang belum pernah kulihat. Tapi aku tak menggubris hal itu.

* * *

flashback mode off

Normal mode on

"Jadi…" sebelum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya Grimmjow memotongnya.

"Ya, intulah awal dari tragedy memilukan di keluarga Schiffer." Ucap Grimmjow.

* * *

Flashback mode on

Grimmjow pov's mode on

Kami pun telah sampai di kediaman utama. Tuan Muda tampak kelelahan dengan aktivitasnya selama ini. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Tuan Muda untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Ulquiorra, akhirnya kamu pulang, nak."Nyonya Rangiku langsung memeluk tuan muda begitu ia membuka pintu utama. Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai begitu melihat adegan anak-ibu tersebut.

"Ara…Ulqui kamu pulang terlambat." Ucap Tuan besar tiba-tiba dari arah tangga. AKu sempat melirik Tuan Muda sebentar.

"Tou-san…" panggil Tuan Muda dengan suara pelan. Karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku pergi menuju kamarku dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang sangat nyaman menurutku.

"Hahh…capek sekali." Ucapku, di benakku aku masih terbayang senyum mencurigakan milik Szayel sebelum kami pulang tadi. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih.

"Grimmjow! Kau di suruh oleh Tuan besar untuk turun ke ruang makan!" Ucap salah satu pelayan dari luar pintu kamarku.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat lalu kepakaikan jas hitam dengan bagian belakang lebih panjang disbanding bagian depan dan tak lupa bagian depan tidak dikancing. Setelah rapi, aku segera turun menuju lantai 1 di mana ruang makan berada.

"Wah sudang datang." Tuan besar ternsenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Ah ya, duduklah di situ Grimmjow." Nyonya menunjuk sebuah kursi makan yang masih kosong di sebelah Tuan Muda Ulquiorra. Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"ya?" Tanyaku.

"Maksdunya duduk dan ikutlah makan dengan kami."Ucap Tuan Muda. Aku menengok ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya besar, mereka tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk duduk. Sesi makan pun dimulai. Saat makan aku sedikit melirik-lirik Tuan Muda dan orang tuanya, ternyata mereka makan dalam keadaan yang diam. Setelah sesi makan selesai, Nyonya besar berkata padaku.

"Grimmjow, kami berdua sangat berterima kasih karena kau selama ini selalu menjaga Ulquiorra." Ucap Nyonya besar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok nyonya, lagipula ini kewajiban saya sebagai pelayan pribadi sekaligus anjing penjaga Tuan Muda. Bahkan kebaikan keluarga ini saya tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalasnya." Sangkalku kuiringi senyuman. Aku masih ingat masa lalu yang hidup di jalanan saat masih kecil dahulu. Dan aku ditolong oleh anak lelaki yang jauh lebih kecil dariku bersama ibunya dan mengajakku ikut bersama mereka dan membebaskanku dari pahitnya hidup di tempat liar. Mereka adalah Tuan muda dan Nyonya besar. Kulihat Tuan Muda melirik ke arahku dan kubalas lagi dengan senyuman. Aku yakin pasti dia heran.

"Ha ha …dasar Grimmjow. Ulquiorra, bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu hari ini?" Tanya Tuan besar kepada Tuan Muda.

"Baik, Tou-san." Ucap Tuan Muda singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Wakh! Gin-kun! Sudah jam segini! Nanti kita terlambat pergi ke acara seminar di keluarga Kuchiki. Ulquiorra, ayah dan ibu pergi dulu! " dalam sekejap Tuan dan Nyonya besar menghilang dari pandangan. Kau melirik ke arah tuan muda yang masih terdiam.

"Tuan Muda." Panggilku.

"Aku tak mengerti." Katanya yang membuatku tak mengerti.

"Ya?"

"Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apa itu kehangatan bersama?" hari ini Tuan Muda memang kelihatan aneh buktinya saja tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu, apa itu bukan aneh namanya? Tapi aku sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan muda. Orang tua yuan muda adalah orang tua yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga membuat anaknya tak merasakan kehangatan bersama dalam keluarga.

"Tuan Muda, ingat, anda tidak sendiri, kan masih ada aku, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pelayan pribadi tuan muda no.1 dan pelayan terganteng se Hueco mundo." Ucapku narsis. Tuan Muda terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

"Hee…narsis sekali kau kucing biru." Ucapnya mengejek.

"Apa? Dasar tuan muda kalong!" balasku tak mau kalah. Hah…kalau sudah main kata-kataan begini pasti sifat asliku bakal kumat.

"Hahahah!" Tuan Muda tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dan tentu itu membuatku kaget dan cengo walaupun untuk waktu yang relative lama.

"Hei! Grimmjow! " Kulihat tangan tuan muda berada melambai di depan mukaku dan kesadaranku pun kembali lagi.

"I…iya?"

"Jangan bengong begitu, nanti kesambet loh!" Ucapnya kembali dengan datarnya plus dinginnya. Lah, kemana sisi tuan muda yang tadi tertawa?

"He ehe he." Aku cengengesan mendengar komentar dari tuan muda.

"Besok aku akan ke laboratorium untuk menyelesaikan proyekku. Kau tak usah ikut, Grimmjow." Ucapnya sebelum naik menuju lantai dua. Aku menyertikan alis. Tumben...

"Tapi…" aku berusaha menyangkal namun gagal.

"Ini perintah!" Ucap Tuan Muda lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku hanya menelan ludah begitu meihat ekspresi Tuan Muda yang berbeda.

"Szayel…" Aku kembali teringat dengan seringaian Szayel tadi sore. Cish! Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajahnya itu. Daripada aku terus berpikiran begitu lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja, aku berjalan menuju kamar tuan muda untuk membangunkannya. Untungnya Tuan muda adalah seorang yang mudah untuk dibangunkan, cukup satu panggilan nama maka tuan muda akan bangun.

"Hari ini apa jadwalku Grimmjow?" Tuan muda bertanya kepadaku ketika ia sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Ng…tidak ada Tuan Muda. Hari ini anda tidak ada kegiatan yang penting." Ucapku sambil membuka buku jadwal milik tuan muda di meja kerja miliknya.

"Ada satu Grimmjow." Aku menoleh ke arah tuan muda.

"Hari ini tolong jaga rumah sementara aku akan pergi ke laboratorium." Tuan muda berkata lagi. Aku hanya terdiam. Tuan muda berdiri dan menghampiriku yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri.

"Tak usah khawatir denganku, Kucing biru." Tuan muda berkata seperti itu. Benar juga, dengan sifatnya yang begitu, aku yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya begitu….

"Baiklah jika tuan muda berkata begitu." Aku membungkuk hormat. Yah, sebenarnya sikapku yang tadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatku, tapi apa daya? Toh dia adalah majikanku. Benar tidak?

* * *

Siangnya aku mengantar Tuan Muda keluar dari rumahnya yang mewah dari pintu utama, di mana mobil limousine silver teparkir di depan teras. Kalau rumah-rumah super mewah kan biasanya mobilnya bukan di garasi tapi di depan rumah tersebut. ^bener salah tuh? Author juga kurang tahu.^ Kubuka pintu mobil untuk mempersilahkan tuan muda masuk. Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi tuan muda beranjak menjauh aku pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Jujur entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak enak.

"Cish! Grimmjow, kalau si kalong itu bilang gak usah khawatir, ya jangan khawatir!." Aku ngedumel sendiri di ruang tengah. Baru saja aku ingin keluar dan menyusul tuan muda, seseorang memanggilku.

"Grimmjow-san, tolong bantu pekerjaan di dapur, tadi di sana ada insiden kecil-kecilan menimpa Urahara-san." Ucap salah satu pelayan kepadaku. Hahh…si Urahara kenapa lagi sih? Jadi koki kok rasanya tidak becus ya.

"Yah baiklah." Jawabku rada malas.

Time skip

Akhirnya sesi masak memasak selesai, aku berjalan menyusuri kediaman Schiffer, hanya sekedar untuk mengecek pekerjaan pelayan yang lain. Namun, aku masih merasakan firasat yang tak enak semenjak tuan muda pergi. Karena takut ada apa-apa, aku segera menghubungi Neliel, kekasihku.

"Neliel, bisakah kau ikut denganku pergi ke laboratorium?" aku mengatakannya tanpa ba bi bu lagi.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa, bukannya kamu tidak suka dengan tempat itu?" Ck! Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja menjawab iya?

"Ini darurat! Jadi kau bisa atau tidak?" Aku sedikit menaruh rasa marah dalam kalimatku.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Neliel menjawab.

"Baiklah, kita ketemuan di taman sebelum hutan itu 5 menit dari sekarang." Aku memberinya intruksi. Setelah itu aku segera bergegas menuju tempat yang menjadi tempat janjian aku dan Neliel.

Aku sampai di taman yang menjadi tempat awal aku dan Neliel untuk pergi menyusul tuan muda Ulquiorra di laboratorium. Aku melirik kea rah jam tangan. Neliel terlambat 1 menit dari yang dijanjikan. Aku menghela nafas sesaat, baru saja aku ingin duduk di bangku taman, seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

"GRIMMJOWWW!" Teriak orang yang kulihat lagi ternyata adalah Neliel. Neliel berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, ayo kita pergi sekarang, Grimmy-kun." Neliel menarik tanganku menuju belakang taman yang menghubungkan sebuah kampung kecil dan sebuah jalan setapak di pinggiran kampung tersebut yang akan membimbing kita ke hutan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa Grimmy-kun? Tumben kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang sangat kau tak suka."Neliel berbicara dengan tampang yang serius, itu membuatku sedikit tercengang dengan sikapnya yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Mau tak mau aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat kemarin dan perasaan galau yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Ayo cepat Grimmy-kun! Bisa jadi Ulquiorra dalam bahaya!" Neliel menarik lenganku dan kami berlari lebih cepat. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan penduduk kampung tersebut melihat kami dengan tatapan heran.

Baru saja tinggal berapa langkah lagi menuju pinggiran kampung tersebut, terdengar sebuah ledakan yang amat sangat keras hingga kita dapat melihat sekumpulan asap tebal muncul di awan. Aku kaget begitu melihat kejadian tadi. Namun perkataan Neliel membuatku lebih kaget dan syok. Bahkan beberapa penduduk juga kelihatan kaget atas ledakan yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Tidak mungkin! Ledakan tadi ja…jangan-jangan berasal….dari laboratorium…"Neliel terlihat galau sekali. Astaga! Benar juga!

"TUAN MUDAAA!" Aku berteriak histers, lalu aku berlari ke arah laboratorium, aku dapat merasakan kakiku tergores bebapa ranting yang tajam saat aku menerobos hutan tanpa hati-hati. Tapi, aku tak peduli yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Muda, kumohon selamatlah." Aku terus berdoa dalam hati agar dia selamat dari ledakan yang terjadi di laboratorium itu. Aku pun sampai di sebuah bangunan yang terbakar dengan dahsyatnya.

"Astaga." Neliel yang sudah berada di sampingku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tu..Tuan Muda…"

"TUAN MUDA!" Aku histeris dan berlutut di tanah, para penduduk yang penasaran pun datang untuk melihat kebakarnya laboratorium keluarga Schiffer.

"Berisik, Grimmjow." Suara datar itu mengagetkanku, aku menengok perlahan ke arah suara itu, ternyata dia adalah…

"Tuan Muda?" Aku segera menghampiri Tuan Muda. Penampilannya terlihat sangat berbeda saat ia berangkat tadi siang. Ia kelihatan sangat lusuh dan berantakan serta terdapat noda-noda seperti habis menembus kobaran api.

"Ukh…i..ini semua…u..ulah Szayel." Tuan Muda berkata dengan suara yang sangat kecil, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalau dia memang sangat mungkin." Neliel berkata sambil menengok ke arah laboratorium. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan si brengsek Szayel, namun sayangnya aku tak menemukannya di manapun.

"Sial! Di mana dia? Kalau ketemu akan kuhajar dia!" Geramku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak melihatnya." Tuan muda bersender pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnnya apa yang terjadi, Ulquiorra?" Neliel berkata dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran serta khawatir.

"Entahlah, tapi yang aku tahu tadi saat aku telah selesai..hosh…melakukan penelitian…hosh…hah…tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan, dan hasil dari percobaanku ikut menghilang. Hah…hah..ukh! yang aku tahu tadi Szayel menuang suatu cairan sebelum ledakan…"Tuan Muda masih terengah-engah, namun masih saja menjawab pertanyaan dari Neliel.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang juga, ayo Tuan Muda." Aku menuntun Tuan Muda untuk beranjak dari situ. Namun, aku tak menyadari bahwa yang berada di situ bukan kami bertiga dan para penduduk saja.

"Khu..khu..khu…"Aku mendengar seseorang terkikik.

"Lenyaplah kau, Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Aku membelakkan mata begitu tahu siapa yang tadi terkikik. Szayel! Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di sana. Aku segera menghampiri Szayel dengan emosi yang telah memuncak. Baru saja aku akan mengcekra kerah baju Szayel, Neliel berteriak.

"GRIMMJOWW! ULQUIORRAA!" Dengan segera aku menghampiri Neliel dan tuan muda.

Betapa terkejutnya saat aku sampai di tempat Tuan Muda berada, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan sebuah sinar terang menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Tuan Muda.

"Grimmjow…" Suara Tuan Muda terdengar parau. Air mata tak bisa kubendung lagi. Sekarang, tubuh Tuan Muda menghilang dengan total.

"TUAN MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Walaupun dia itu sangat dingin, dan kata-katanya itu kadangkala membuatku kesal, tapi aku tak ingin dia pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Grimmy..hiks…hiks..Ulquiorra.." Neliel ikut menangis mengiri menghilangnya Ulquiorra. Aku menggeram dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"SZAYEL APORRO!" Aku menggeram kesal sambil berlari ke arah Szayel. Dengan kasar aku mencengkram kerah bajunya. Bukannya menyelak, Szayel malah tersenyum. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Heh! Kenapa Grimmjow? Marah?" Szayel malah tambah menyeringai.

"Ka…kau! Apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Tuan Muda Ulquiorra?" Aku membentaknya.

"Ng? Aku hanya membuatnya menghilang. Pengganggu sebaiknya mengilang bukan?" Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan Szayel.

BUGH DUAGH

Aku memukul Szayel sekencang mungkin hingga ia jatuh tersungkur sejauh 1 m. Szayel mencoba berdiri dan menghapus noda darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Tak kusangka kau berani juga, Grimmjow. Lihat saja kau pun akan kubuat menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya." Szayel mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya dan itu adalah sebuah pistol. Sial! Ternyata dia punya senjata api. Aduh, mana aku gak bawa apa-apa lagi.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Grimmjow!" Szayel mulai siap menembakku. Aku mendecak.

"Selamat tinggal Grimmjo…"

"Kaulah yang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Ucap seorang dari belakang Szayel. Kulihat orang itu menodongkan pistol ke arah belakang kepala Szayel. Aku menghela napas lega sementara.

"Kalau kau menembakku, lelaki di hadapanku ini juga akan mati." Szayel berkata tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun. Dengan sigap aku berlari ke arah pepohonan yang lumayan lebat.

"Cish!" Szayel berdecak. Orang tadi yang ternyata seorang polisi dan temannya menangkap Szayel. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Grimmy-kun!" Neliel berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neliel khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."Jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya kondisiku sedang tidak baik. Kalian tahu kenapa. Aku beranjak pergi dari TKP, kulirik Neliel yang masih menatap khawatir lengan kananku yang tadi terluka akibat peluru Szayel yang meleset tepat 1 cm dari lenganku.

"Untung aku masih sempat menghubungi polisi." Ternyata polisi tadi Neliel yang menghubungi, ada untungnya aku mengajak Neliel.

"Neliel, ayo kita pulang." Aku berkata dengan lirih. Neliel mengangguk setuju, sebelum kami benar-benar pergi dari lokasi aku berbalik dan menatap laboratorium yang apinya hamper padam.

"Tuan Muda."Gumamku. Aku merasa menyesal karena tidak dapat melindungi orang yang seharusnya aku jaga dengan taruhan nyawaku. Dan sekarang orang itu menghilang secara aneh tepat di hadapanku. Bagaimana nanti kau harus menceritakan hilangnya Ulquiorra kepada Nyonya dan Tuan besar? Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya pasti aku bakal dipecat dari pekerjaanku.

"Grimmy-kun?" Panggilan dari Neliel menyadarkanku, aku berbalik dan mengengenggam tangan Nel, setelah sampai di taman yang menjadi tempat kami janjian, mobil jemputan milik keluarga Sousuke telah terparkir rapih di depan pintu masuk taman.

"Grimm, mau kuantar pulang sekalian tidak?" Neliel menawariku, aku menggegeleng, tidak baik seorang pelayan diantarkan pulang oleh seorang putrid bangsawan ternama seperti Neliel.

"…..Baiklah Grimmy-kun, aku duluan, jaa." Aku melambaikan tangan, aku pun berjalan lagi menuju rumah di mana tempatku bekerja sekaligus tinggal.

* * *

Flashback OFF

Normal POV mode on

Orihime terdiam begitu Grimmjow menyelesaikan cerita masa lalu dirinya dan Ulquiorra. Orihime tak habis pikir, kok orang bernama Szayel bisa-bisanya berbuat jahat kepada orang yang tak bersalah kepadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua dari Schiffer-kun?"Orihime bertanya.

"Keduanya sangat shock begitu tahu putra mereka menghilang karena ulah dari si pinky. Akibatnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Schiffer menuntut Szayel dan Szayel dipenjara selama 25 tahun lamanya." Jelas Grimmjow. Orihime hanya ber-ohh ria.

"Setelahnya aku disuruh mencari Tuan Muda, karena dari data yang dikumpulkan dan ramalan dari seorang ahli supranatural, tuan muda masih hidup."Sambung Grimmjow, Orihime kini memandangi wajah Ulquiorra yang tertidur lelap. Semburat merah kecil menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Tanpa Orihime sadari, Grimmjow menyadari Orihime sedang blushing begitu melihat Ulquiorra tertidur.

'Wah, wah,wah." Pikir Grimmjoww.

"Nghh…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Grimmjow dan Orihime. Dan yang seperti kita tahu, sang pangeran telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tuan muda."

"Hik..eh..Schiffer-san kamu sudah siuman."Orihime tampak lega melihat raut wajah Ulquiorra yang telihat segar dan sehat.

"Kau siapa?" Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Orihime terpaku begitu Ulquiorra mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Tuan Muda! Anda ingat saya kan? Ingat?" Grimmjow mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ulquiorra.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan tanganmu Grimmjow JeagerJaques!" Ulquiorra sewot. Grimmjow segera memeluk Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra membelakkan mata atas tingkah Grimmjow kepadanya.

"Syukurlah! Tuan Muda anda telah ingat!" Grimmjow semakin kencang memeluk Ulquiorra.

"LEPASKAN GRIMMJOW!" akhirnya Ulquiorra dapat merasakan kebebasan yang terbelenggu beberapa menit akibat pelukan maut Grimmjow. Orihime hanya terdiam, ia tak habis pikir, lelaki yang ia rawat selama beberapa hari kini telah lupa pada dirinya? Orihime sedikit meraskan sakit di hatinya.

"Waduh! Sudah sore!Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita pulang." Grimmjow langsung membereskan kemeja dan jasnya. Ulquiorra bangun dari sofa yang tadi ia tiduri. Matanya menangkap Orihime yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Orihime-chan, terima kasih atas segalanya, aku dan Tuan Muda akan pulang sekarang, sekali lagi terima kasih." Grimmjow pamit dan membungkuk hormat kepada Orihime (biar kelihatannya orang sopan gitu). Orihime hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, terima kasih kembali, Grimmjow-san." Orihime membungkuk hormat juga. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sudah menjauhi apartemen Orihime. Tanpa Orihime sadari bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia menangis, antara sedih dan senang. Sedih karena harus kembali merasakan kesepian di sela harinya dan dilupakan oleh orang yang diam-diam telah ia sukai. Senang karena lelaki yang ia sukai telah kembali sehat dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Orihime berlari menuju kamarnya, ia memilih menangis di kamarnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan menaiki anak tangga di rumahnya yang mewah, saat ini tujuannya adalah kamarnya, tempat yang nyaman menurut Ulquiorra. Setelah sampai, Ulquiorra menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size. Ia kembali mengingat gadis yang berambut seperti senja.

"Gadis itu, entah kenapa aku sepertinya mengenalnya, tapi siapa dia?" Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, walaupun tertidur tapi samar-samar bibirnya mengucapkan nama Orihime tanpa Ulquiorra sadari. Sepertinya Orihime tidak menghilang secara total dalam ingatan maupun di hati Ulquiorra.

TBC

Chapter dua akhirnya update.

Bagaimana di chapter dua ini? Gajekah?abalkah?

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinsiprasi dari mimpi saya loh. (readers : gak ada yang nanya).

Wah, sepertinya di sini lebih banyak Grimmjow dibanding Ulqui. Padahal Ulqui tokoh utamanya, author memang payah bin abal ya. (readers: baru tahu?) Lalu masalah orang tua Ulqui, kare

Para readers sekalian saya minta maaf atas kegajean dan keabalan cerita saya yah.

Oya chapter tiga kemungkinan bakal telat update karena tugas sekolah udah menumpuk buanyak bangeeettt jadi kayaknya rada lama gitu updatenya.

Arigato

REVIEW OKE?

REVIEW YAW


	3. Chapter 3

ULQUIORRA

Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Kubo-sensei.

Rated : T

Pairing : UlquiHime

Genre: saya bingung, tapi pastinya ada unsure romancenya, yang satunya lagi para readers silakan memberi masukan melalui review.

Warning : Typo, slight GrimNel. Gak suka jangan baca.

Saya kembaliii ( readers : author lama banget updatenya!), gomen, gomen, habis maklum anak sekolahan pastiii tugasnya kan banyak banget apalgi smk yang jurusannya multimedia, suer dah tugasnya seabrek-abrek! Author sampai stress mikirinnya ( readers: jangan banyak cincong, cepetan!)

Oke okey, Happy reading Minna-san.

* * *

Sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya, sinarnya yang hangat menyambut ribuan ah tidak miliyaran manusia serta tumbuhan dan hewan yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang di kediaman Schiffer.

Sang tuan muda baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke luar jendela dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu. Sang Tuan Muda berjalan ke balkon kamarnya, ia mengirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Sang Tuan Muda dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan yang lumayan keras dari pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda!" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu. Orang yang dipanggil Tuan Muda menghela nafas.

"Masuklah, Grimmjow." Suruh Tuan Muda itu kepada seseorang yang dipanggillnya Grimmjow. Grimmjow masuk ke dalam kamar sang putra tunggal dari pasangan Rangiku Schiffer dan Gin Schiffer tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tuan Muda Ulquiorra? Apakah ada yang masih sakit atau gimana gitu?" Tanya Grimmjow kepada Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra hanya berekspresi seperti biasa yaitu diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Grimmjow, kau tak usah terlalu overprotective." Ucap Ulquiorra datar seperti biasanya. Grimmjow sudah tahu kebiasaan Tuan Mudanya ini. Biarpun ada hal yang terjadi dengannya, Ulquiorra pasti tidak akan mau orang lain khawatir dengannya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti." Grimmjow membungkuk hormat. Ulquiorra meninggalkan Grimmjow di kamarnya, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Ulquiorra mandi, Grimmjow menyiapkan pakaian Uqluiorra, sebuah kemeja polos bewarna putih dan jas ala bangsawan ( jasnya yang kayak dipakai ciel di kuroshitsuji) bewarna hijau dengan pita bewarna hitam dan kancing yang terbuat dari batu pualam asli bewarna hijau tua. Dan celana panjang bewarna hitam yang selaras dengan rambut Ulquiorra serta sepatu bewarna hitam.

Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengenakan baju mandi. Ulquiorra berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang telah disiapkan Grimmjow yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Ulquiorra memberikan isyarat agar Grimmjow segera keluar dari kamarnya. Grimmjow menurutinya dan segera keluar.

Uquiorra berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu, ia menuruni anak tangga, ia berjalan sambil memasuki kedua tangannya ke saku celananya membuatnya makin mempesona. Ulquiorra telah sampai di ruang makan utama. Ayah dan Ibunya telah lebih dulu sampai.

"Ulquiorra, Ibu senang kamu sudah kembali." Ujar Rangiku sambil memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Selamat datang Ulquiorra." Ayahnya tersenyum, Ulquiorra hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Walaupun orang tuanya mau tersenyum atau tertawa sekalipun, hanya ada tatapan datar nan dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh tuan Ulquiorra ini.

Keluarga Schiffer memulai sarapannya, pagi ini mereka sarapan dengan sandwich diisi dengan ikan tuna asap, keju mozzarella dan dilengkapi dengan potongan tomat dan bawang. Minumannya segelas air putih, katanya sih lebih ekonomis dan sehat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keluarga Schiffer untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Setelah mereka sarapan Rangiku memanggil salah satu pelayan. Ulquiorra yang tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan antara Ibunya dan pelayan, hanya mengangkat bahunya. Beberapa menit kemudian Grimmjow datang.

"Berhubung kau sudah datang ada yang ingin kuberitahu untukmu Grimmjow." Ucap Gin serius.

"Kami sangat bertetima kasih kepadamu karena telah menemukan Ulquiorra, maka dari itu mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi kaki tangan Ulquiorra dan mirip seperti seorang butler. Dan tugasmu itu khusus untuk menjaga dan melindungi Ulquiorra sepeti tugas sebelumnya namun kamu tidak menjadi pelayan seperti sebelumnya. " Jelas Gin panjang lebar. Grimmjow membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya besar." Ucap Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Grimmjow.

'Pasti akan merepotkan.' Pikir Ulquiorra.

"Semoga Grimmjow dapat melindungi Ulquiorra dari orang itu." Rangiku berkata penuh pengharapan. Gin mengelus bahu suaminya itu.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa oleh karena itu kita menjadikannya kaki kanan Ulquiorra bukan." Gin menyemangati Rangiku dan Rangiku tersenyum.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman yang indah. Ia asyik menggambar pemandangan yang tersajikan di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu a.k.a Orihime Inoue menjadi termenung, padahal tadi ia sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya yaitu menggambar.

"Hikaru-kun." Gumam Orhime disela-sela renungannya, tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya yang indah. Orihime segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Orihime bangkit dari duduknya, ia beranjak meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Orihime tidak langsung menuju apartemennya, ia berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Hueco Mundo. Karena bosan, Orihime memilih untuk langsung pulang saja ke apartemennya. Betapa terkejutnya Orihime saat dia sampai di depan apartemennya, sebuah mobil limousine terparkir rapih di depan apartemen.

"Ini mobil siapa?" Tanya Orihime sambil melihat mobil limousine tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit kenal dengan mobil itu.

"Itu mobilku." Jawab seseorang yang membuat Orihime terkejut bukan main. Dia adalah…

"Schiffer-san?" Ucap Orhime tak percaya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu adalah nyata. Dari belakang Ulquiorra, Grimmjow muncul.

"Hay Orihime-chan!" Sapa Grimmjow kepada Orihime.

"Halo juga, Grimmjow-san dan Schiffer-san." Orihime membungkuk hormat. Ulquiorra melihat Orihime dari bawah sampai atas. Merasa diperhatikan, Orihime hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"E..eh..Grimmjow-san dan Schiffer-san…ayo silakan masuk." Orihime mempersilakan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hn." Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

Orihime menyuguhkan tiga gelas ice cappuccino untuk tamu-tamunya itu. Ulquiorra memandangi setiap sudut di ruang tamu rumah Orihime. Ia merasa pernah kenal tempat itu sebelumnya. Grimmjow mengetahui gelagat aneh dari Ulquiorra.

"Ada sesuatu, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Grimmjow. Ulquiorra menengok.

"Hn, rasanya aku pernah mengenal tempat ini, tapi aku lupa." Jawab Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra.

'Kamu memang pernah tinggal di sini Schiffer-san.' Pikir Orihime, namun ia tak berani mengucapkanya secara langsung.

"A…anu Grimmjow-san, kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa anda dan Schiffer-san datang?" Tanya Orihime.

"Oh, begini Orihime. Kami datang ke sini untuk memintamu menjadi asisten Tuan Muda Ulquiorra." Jelas Grimmjow, Orihime tersentak kaget. Apa katanya? Jadi asisten Schiffer-san? Pikir Orihime panik.

"Karena ada suatu hal, kami membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Ucap Grimmjow, Ulquiorra meminum ice cappucinonya.

"Suatu hal?" Orihime menyeritkan alisnya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime sejenak dan itu membuat Orihime blushing.

"Yang kami perlukan hanya jawaban Ya atau tidak, Onna!" Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Ta.." Belum Orihime berbicara, Ulquiorra memotongnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ada kata TIDAK dalam kalimatmu! Ini perintah!" Lanjut Ulquiorra dengan ucapan dan suara yang lebih dingin. Orihime bungkam. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan Muda anda jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu. Maafkan Tuan Muda ya, Orihime-chan." Grimmjow mencoba mencairkan suasana. Orihime tersenyum atas ucapan Grimmjow. Ulquiorra merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya saat melihat Orihime tersenyum.

'Kenapa ini?' Pikir Ulquiorra heran.

"Orihime-chan kami pulang dulu." Pamit Grimmjow.

"He? Cepat sekali." Orihime mengangkat alisnya.

"Urusan kami hanya itu. Oh, iya karena kamu sudah setuju dengan hal yang tadi kami tawarkan, siapkan barang-barangmu serta dirimu, besok kamu akan kujemput." Jelas Grimmjow. Orihime sebenarnya masih ragu untuk menerima ajakan dari Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"A..Aku mengerti." Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra melangkah keluar dari apartemen Orihime. Setelah sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir, Grimmjow membuka pintu mobil untuk Ulquiorra, sebelum Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam mobi, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, Orihime juga menatap Ulquiorra. Hijau bertemu abu-abu. Ulquiorra lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti dengan Grimmjow.

Mobil limousine milik keluarga Schiffer sudah menjauh dari kediaman Orihime. Orihime memegang dadanya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Lalu Orihime kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

Ulquiorra memandang pemandangan yang dilihatnya melalui jendela, tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan adegan dimana Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra merasakan sebuah desiran hangat di dadanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kurasakan ini?" Ulquiorra bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" Tanya Grimmjow yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menjawab.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ulquiorra santai.

Orihime bergelung di atas kasurnya, ia merasa sedikit ragu-ragu atas penawaran lebih tepatnya perintah Ulquiorra, Orihime sebetulnya senang karena ia dapat terus bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, namun ia takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya apalagi rumah Ulquiorra bak istana.

'Kami membutuhkan pertolonganmu.' Kata-kata Grimmjow terngiang di pikiran Orihime.

"Membutuhkan pertolonganku? Kenapa?" Orihime bingung.

"Hhhhh…sebaiknya aku menurut saja deh, masalah itu nanti aku tanyakan saja ke Grimmjow-san." Orihime akhirnya mendapat putusan akhir. Orihime bersiap-siap untuk esok pagi dan setelah itu ia tertidur.

* * *

In Schiffer's house.

Ulquiorra berjalan di koridor yang berada di lantai tiga. Beberapa pelayan yang lewat menghormat kepadanya. Sampailah Ulquiorra di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ruang perpustakaan pribadi. Ulquiorra mengambil sebuah bukuyang cukup tebal, buku itu berjudul 'What Is Love.' Ulquiorra duduk di sebuah sofa mewah yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan memulai membaca buku itu.

Grimmjow menyusuri koridor per koridor dan ruang per ruang. Yang ia cari hanya satu orang yaitu seorang Tuan Muda yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjaganya baik di luar maupun di dalam rumah.

"Tuan Muda!" Panggil Grimmjow disela-sela pencariannya. Betapa terkejutnya Grimmjow saat ia melihat Ulquiorra terbaring di lantai perpustakaan.

"Tuan Muda!" Grimmjow segera menghampiri Ulquiorra, ia mengecek pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra, memeriksa denyut nadi. Lalu tangan Grimmjow naik ke dahi Ulquiorra memastikan apakah ia demam atau tidak.

Merasa kegiatannya percuma, Grimmjow keluar ruangan dan memanggil pelayan yang ada di situ untuk memanggil dokter.

"Dia hanya pingsan, kurasa penyebabnya faktor kelelahan." Ucap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Ulquiorra, Grimmjow mengehela nafas lega. Dokter tersebut pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, Grimmjow mengantarkan kepergiannya sampai depan gerbang.

"Fuuh, kupikir tadi Tuan Muda pingsan karena pengaruh akibat kecelakaan dulu." Grimmjow mengelus dada. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamar Ulquiorra untuk memeriksa keadaan Tuan Mudanya itu.

Grimmjow sampai di kamar super megah Ulquiorra, Ia kembali terkejut saat melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tuan Muda anda sudah sadar." Ucap Grimmjow. Ulquiorra menengok ke arah Grimmjow, alisnya berkerut.

"Maaf,… kamu…. siapa? Lalu kalau boleh tahu ini di mana ya?" Tanya Ulquiorra seperti orang yang sedang linglung. Grimmjow terkejut bukan main saat Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ini aku Grimmjow! Anda tidak ingat?" Grimmjow panik.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra mengenyeritkan alisnya. Grimmjow syok, ia tak dapat berkata-kata, Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah ia terlihat sangat syok.

"Nggg…nganu, ini dimana sih?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Akibat pengaruh syok yang tadi Grimmjow tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Hei." Panggil Ulquiorra, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Grimmjow. Alhasil Grimmjow sadar.

"Eh, Tu..Tuan Muda Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra menyeritkan alisnya.

"Tuan Muda Ulquiorra, siapa tuh?" Tanya Ulquiorra dingin, walaupun ia kehilangan ingatannya lagi, namun sepertinya sifatnya tetap melekat di dalam dirinya.

'Dia itu kamu tahu!.' Pikir Grimmjow gemes. Grimmjow terduduk di lantai, ia memijat keningnya seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"?" Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu melihat Grimmjow. Baru saja Ulquiorra akan berbalik badan, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, Ulquiorra pingsan kembali.

"TUAN MUDA!" Pekik Grimmjow dan langsung menghampiri Ulquiorra yang pingsan di lantai.

"Tuan muda bangun!" Grimmjow mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh kecil Ulquiorra, usahanya berhasil. Ulquiorra mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ia segera bangun dari dekapan Grimmjow.

"Ukh! Grimm…jow…sebe..narnya apa yang ter..ukh..jadi?" Tanya Ulquiorra sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit lagi.

"Yoirichi!" Panggil Grimmjow kepada salah satu pelayan. Yang dipanggil pun langsung datang menghampiri Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Ya!"

"Bawakan obat untuk Tuan Muda dan telepon Nona Neliel untuk kemari!" Suruh Grimmjow, Yourichi mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tuan Muda kepala anda masih sakit?" Tanya Grimmjow setelah menidurkan Ulquiorra di ranjangnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Sudah tidak begitu sakit." Jawab Ulquiorra.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Ucap Grimmjow. Pintu dibuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita berbaju maid dengan rambut bewarna ungu. Maid yang diketahui bernama Yoirichi menaruh nampan yang berisi segelas air putih dan satu strip obat sakit kepala.

"Nona Neliel bilang ia akan sampai lima menit lagi." Lapor Yoirichi kepada Grimmjow, Grimmjow meresponnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Merasa tugasnya selesai, Yoirichi membungkuk pamit dan keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menyuguhkan satu buah tablet dan langsung diterima oleh Ulquiorra, Uqluiorra menelan obat itu lalu meminum air putih. Grimmjow menatap Tuan Mudanya ini penuh rasa simpati dengan apa yang ia alami. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sang penolongnya dulu akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

'Ya dialah yang telah menolongku dulu sekali…'

* * *

-Flash back-

Saat itu Grimmjow berumur delapan tahun.

Grimmjow's POV

Aku terus berlari, berlari tanpa mengenal arah. Saat ini tujuanku hanyalah agar dapat melarikan diri dari orang itu. Orang yang dapat menghajarku bahkan dapat membunuhku jika ia menangkapku. Aku tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak, aku tak peduli sudah seberapa jauh aku berlari. Aku dapat merasakan sekelilingku diliputi kegelapan dan di belakang sana telah berlari seorang iblis yang menatapku penuh gairah untuk segera menangkapku.

"Hah hah hah..." napasku terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"Hei jangan kau kira kau dapat kabur dariku!" Kudengar orang yang terus mengejarku sedikit berteriak. Aku terus berlari, kutengok ke kanan dan kiri. Cish! Sial! Ternyata aku berada di gang yang sempit dan hanya ada tembok-tembok di kanan dan kiriku. Apa saking tak pedulinya, sampai tempat pun tak kupedulikan?

Aku sudah terlalu lelah, nampaknya orang itu akan menangkapku. Dan benar saja, aku tersandung batu hingga terjatuh. Oh, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"He he he…kau takkan bisa lari lagi, bocah kecil." Orang yang mengejarku tadi menyeringai yang menurutku itu sangat menakutkan.

"Kumohon ja..jangan...maafkan aku..." Aku memohon sambil memeluk kaki pria itu. Pria itu terlihat tak senang, ia menendangku, aku kembali terjatuh.

"Enak saja, pencuri kecil sepertimu tak pantas diberi maaf saja." Pria itu mencengkram lengan kiriku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Ia kembali menghempaskan badanku yang kecil ini dengan sangat keras. Baru saja aku ingin bangun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berat berada di kepalaku. Dan benar saja, ternyata itu adalah kakinya yang bertengger di kepalaku.

"Rasakan ini, pencuri!' Lelaki itu menginjak kepalaku hingga membentur tanah dengan kencang, tak puas dengan itu, ia menendang tubuh kecilku ini berkali-kali. Aku terus mengaduh kesakitan. Mataku terpejam saking sakitnya. Saat kubuka mata, kulihat pria itu sudah menjauh sambil membawa sepotong roti yang tadi kucuri dari tokonya.

"Ukh…hu hu hiks hiks, sa..kit…to..tolong hiks hiks." Aku terus menangis di gang yang sangat sepi ini.

Inilah kehidupanku, sebagi seorang anak kecil sangatlah berat hidup di jalanan seperti ini. Hidup yang terlunta-lunta, tak jelas, jangankan untuk sekolah, makan saja kami harus kerja membanting tulang bahkan nekat mencuri dan resikonya ya seperti yang barusan aku alami. Di hajar oleh orang yang kami curi barangnya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, yang kutahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa aku hidup menderita di sini. Tingga di sebuah gang yang kotor, dan gelap. Untungnya aku di sini tak sendiri, masih banyak anak-anak lain selain diriku yang juga mengalami nasib seperti ini. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju rumahku. Ah, tempat itu tak layak disebut rumah. Karena hanya terbuat dari tumpukkan kardus bekas.

"Ukh, Ugh! Hosh hosh…aku harus….ku..at." Ucapku terpotong-potong menahan sakit yang kurasakan ini. Aku terduduk lemas, wajahku menunduk. Aku merasa ada setetes air jatuh dari atas kepalaku. Makin lama tetasan air itu makin deras. Hujan.

"Hosh..hosh.." Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Tubuhku sangat lemas, dengan tak makan selama 1 minggu lalu di hajar, siapa yang tak akan down kekuatan fisiknya? Tubuhku terus diterpa derasnya air hujan. Aku mulai menggigil kedinginan. Namun tak lama kemudian, aku tak merasa derasnya air hujan menerpa kepalaku lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kehujanan begitu, tidak dinginkah?" Tanya seseorang, mendengar suaranya aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau itu seorang anak kecil.

"Hei." Ia memanggilku. Aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat anak kecil yang memanggilku dan memayungiku. Yang aku lihat adalah sesosok anak kecil kira-kira berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Rambutnya bewarna hitam legam. Matanya bewarna hijau emerald, eh tapi warna kulitnya sungguh pucat, melebihi mayat mungkin. Ia memakai jas bewarna merah marun. Dan celana selutut bewarna hitam. Sepertinya ia orang kaya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia kelihatan bingung.

"Kenapa kau memayungiku? Dan sedang apa orang kaya sepertimu di sini?" Tanyaku disertai tatapan tak suka olehku. Anak itu belum menjawab.

"Aku memayungimu karena kamu kehujanan. Lho? Di lenganmu, wajahmu dan kakimu lebam-lebam, kau baik-baik saja?" Anak itu mencoba menyentuhku.

PLAAKK

Aku menepis tangan kecilnya dengan kasar, ia kelihatan kaget.

"Jangan sentuh aku bocah Sialan!" Ucapku kasar. Ia memandangku seolah-olah kasihan terhadapku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menatapku begitu? Padahal selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang mengasihaniku. Tapi dia…

"Ulquiorra!" Panggil seseorang dari depan gang. Tampaknya itu orang tua bocah itu. Kulihat bocah itu segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mereka. Aku kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Hei." Panggil seseorang lagi. Kali ini suaranya agak berat, sepertinya laki-laki dewasa yang memanggilku. Aku menengok.

"Ya?" Jawabku seadanya.

"Ulquiorra ayo bilang." Lelaki itu menengok ke arah bocah tadi. Bocah itu menghampiriku, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil di hadapanku.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku rasa kamu begitu menderita tinggal dan hidup di jalanan seperti ini." Ucapan anak itu membuatku membelakkan mata dan tercengang. Ikut dengannya, katanya? Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa adik kecil, kami tak merasa tersusahkan kok." Ucap serorang wanita, mungkin itu ibunya.

"Bagaimana?" anak itu tersenyum, tanganku mencoba meraih tangannya yang terulur ke arahku. Greb! Aku meraihnya, Ia tersenyum. Kenapa? Kenapa anak itu begitu baik? Padahal tadi aku sudah berlaku kejam padanya.

Setelah itu, aku pun mengikuti keluarga anak itu pulang ke rumahnya yang sekarang menjadi rumahku juga.

* * *

-End of Flashback.

Grimmjow sadar akan lamunannya.

"Jadi ingat masa lalu." Gumam Grimmjow sambil tersenyum.

Ulquiorra sudah tertidur akibat efek samping dari obat yang diminumnya. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra, Grimmjow kembali menatap Ulquiorra.

"Selamat tidur Tuan Muda." Gumamnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra.

Sebuah mobil mewah terpakir rapih di depan rumah mewah Ulquiorra. Sang nona keluar dari dalam mobil. Para Maid membungkuk hormat lalu membukakan pintu masuk untuk Nona itu.

"Grimmjow!" Neliel sang nona tadi matanya langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat sang anjing penjaga Tuan Muda Schiffer.

"Selamat datang Nona Neliel." Grimmjow membungkuk hormat. Berusaha seformal mungkin.

"Aduh aduh Grimmjow, tak usah formal begitu, seperti biasanya saja." Ucap Neliel.

"Ikuti aku Nel." Arah Grimmjow, Neliel hanya menurut saja. Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah taman bunga. Sebuah taman bunga yang indah, rumput hias yang tertata rapih, bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam jenis dan warna, sebuah air mancur di tengahnya dan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi berada 5 meter dari air mancur.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak ke taman belakang." Neliel berlari kecil lalu ia berhenti di sebuah air mancur. Memasukkan jarinya ke air yang jernih itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, Grimmmjow?"' Neliel bertanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah ketemu." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah dia ketemu. Lha? Kalau sudah ketemu kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih?" Neliel mentap Grimmjow.

"Ia kehilangan ingatannya…" Ucapan Grimmjow terpotong oleh teriakan dari Neliel.

"APAAA?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Jadi awalnya ia kehilangan ingatannya, namun ia kembali teringat dengan memorinya. Tapi…ia seperti sedang kesakitan lebih tepatnya di bagian kepala dan dada. Setelah ia cukup tenang ia kembali hilang ingatan. Aku panik, karena ia kehilangan ingatannya lagi. Tetapi ia kembali lagi kesakitan dan ia ingat lagi." Grimmjow berkata dengan tatapan penuh kesenduan. Neliel merasa sedih begitu mendengar cerita Grimmjow.

"Aku yakin, itu salah satu efek dari ulah Szayel." Ucapan Neliel bagaikan member secercah cahaya untuk Grimmjow.

"Itu dia! Szayel!" Ucap Grimmjow tiba-tiba dan membuat Neliel tekejut.

"Grimm?"

"Aku akan mendatangi sel Szayel." Ucap Grimmjow membuat Neliel cukup membelakkan matanya.

Grimmjow berlari-lari kecil. Ia segera keluar dari puri Schiffer, dengan sigap Grimmjow menghampiri mobil yang terparkir rapih di depan rumah Schiffer.

"Kita pergi ke lapas Hueco Mundo!" arah Grimmjow kepada supir. Sang supir langsung tancap gas. Selama perjalanan, Grimmjow terus kepikiran tentang Ulquiorra. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah melihat setiap gerak-geriknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hemm, sepertinya jadi rumit." Gumam orang tersebut.

* * *

CKIIT

Mobil limousine bewarna perak berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang besar yang dikelilingi pagar-pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Seseorang bertubuh tegap berambut biru turun dari mobil limousine. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru bangunan tersebut.

"Grimmjow-kun." Panggil seorang gadis dari belakangnya. Grimmjow menengok sekilas lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo Neliel, kita temui Szayel sekarang juga." Grimmjow dan Neliel segera masuk ke dalam bangunan yang bertuliskan.

'RUTAN HUCEO MUNDO'

Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah penjara terbesar di kota Hueco Mundo. Para petugas menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow dan Neliel. Sebelum bertemu dengan Szayel, Grimmjow diharuskan melapor dahulu di bagian yah kayak mirip resepsionis gitu. ( author gak ngerti seluk-beluk kantor polisi sih).

"Mohon ditunggu." Ucap salah satu polisi itu. Sekarang Grimmjow berada di ruang pengunjugan, tempat di mana pengunjung bisa menemui salah satu tahanan.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Grimmjow dan Neliel sampai juga. Orang itu terlihat lusuh dengan kedua tangan diborgol.

"Szayel." Gumam Grimmjow sambil menatapnya sinis. Szayel duduk di seberang Grimmjow. Bayangkan saja ada sebuah meja dan 4 kursi saling berhadapan di sana.

"Apa yang lakukan di sini, Grimmjow dan juga kau Neliel?" Ucap Szayel masih dengan nada sinisnya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

"Bertanya?" Alis Szayel terangkat menanggapi pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan terhadap Tuan Muda Ulquiorra? Kau tahu gara-gara kau Tuan Muda seperti berkepribadian ganda!" Suara Grimmjow naik 1 oktaf.

"Heh. Apa yang kulakukan? Sudah jelas bukan, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melenyapkan Tuan Muda sok itu dari dunia ini. Mendengar penuturanmu dia masih hidup. CIH!" Mendengar celotehan Szayel, Grimmjow merasa darahnya naik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan…

"BRAKKK!" yep, Grimmjow menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Para polisi yang berjaga di sana ikut kaget dan bersiaga.

"KURANG AJAR KAU! ASAL KAU TAHU ULQUIORRA ITU SUDAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SENIOR YANG DIHORMATINYA DALAM PENELITIAN! TAPI KAU MALAH SEPERTI ITU!" Grimmjow marah. Szayel hanya terdiam mendengar omelan Grimmmjow. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ia menganggapku sebagai senior?" Szayel heran.

"Ya. Baginya kau itu senior yang dihormatinya karena sama-sama menyukai penelitian," Kali ini Neliel yang berbicara. Spontan Szayel mengadahkan kepalanya. Szayel menatap Neliel tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu, tolong beritahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ulquiorra." Neliel memohon kepada Szayel. Awalnya, Szayel terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Namun akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Tiga hari sebelum kebakaran itu, aku sedang mencoba beberapa eksperimen baru. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang misterius datang dan memberiku negosiasi. Ia bilang bahwa aku bisa melenyapkan Tuan Muda terutama hatinya dan perasaanya, maka aku akan diberi sebuah perangkat percobaan yang lebih canggil dan modern, "

"Aku menyetujuinya. Sehari sebelum hari H, aku telah menyelesaikan cairan yang akan menjadi actor utama hari itu. Dan selebihnya kau tahu itu." Szayel mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Tapi kenapa Ulquiorra terkadang lupa akan dirinya sendiri?" Neliel bertanya kembali.

"Sepertinya hasil percobaanku gagal terhadap Tuan Muda, dan itu dampak dari percobaan itu." Jelas Szayel lagi.

"Lalu cara menyembuhkannya bagaimana?" untuk yang kali ini Grimmjow yang bertanya.

"Tuan Muda Ulquiorra harus..."

"DOR"

Sebelum Szayel menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Szayel ditembak tepat di bagian dada. Grimmjow dan Neliel membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Para polisi yang berjaga dengan segera mendatangi Szayel dan membawanya menuju ambulans.

"Orang itu…mengincar…Ulqui..ukh!" ucap Szayel sebelum menjauh dari Grimmjow dan Neliel.

Neliel dan Grimmjow melangkah keluar dari Rutan Hueco Mundo. Neliel menatap lirih kea rah Rutan. Ia merasa prihatin atas kejadian yang dialami oleh Szayel. Mengerti hal itu, Grimmjow menggenggam tangan Neliel dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia bilang ada orang yang mengincar Tuan Muda, apa maksudnya?" Grimmjow bingung.

Sesosok makhluk yang misterius yang sejak pagi memperhatikan Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Grimmjow dan Neliel.

"Akan kuberi tahu kalian kebenaran yang seseungguhnya." Ucap orang tersebut. Spontan Grimmjow dan Neliel menengok ke arah orang tersebut.

"KAU?"

TBC

* * *

Waaiiiii akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga.

Fiuhhh gimana readers semua? Rada lebih gaje nan anekah?

Sudah agak panjang belum?

Btw, saya masih agak bingung dengan istilah FFn, kalau boleh tahu AU, Canon itu apa ya?

Yak, silakan tekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah yang bertuliskan REVIEW.

Mind to review?


End file.
